<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Sunrise by chibinekochan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964582">Morning Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan'>chibinekochan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about the brothers and you get a free day in a spa hotel. On paper, it sounds great but not everything is going as planned.</p><p>Will the twins still get to enjoy their birthday even when it seems that everything is ruined?<br/>Read on to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hear a knock on my door. I open it to find Levi. "Hey Levi, can I help you with anything?" </p><p>"Well, I have a huge problem." He looks very distraught. </p><p>Then he starts to rummage through his pocket and pulls some tickets out. "I won these tickets in a raffle. Sadly they are completely useless to me. They are for a day and night in a spa, for three people. Well, you can probably see the issue. First of all, I don't even have that many friends and it's in a region without wifi. Then there is a concert that weekend that I simply can't miss." Levi dumps all this information on me. </p><p>"I would have gone with you. You have Solomon and Henry. I mean any of your brothers would come too." I feel bad for Levi. </p><p>"That is so kind of you." His eyes sparkle. "You are a true friend!" Levi smiles gleefully at me. </p><p>"Sadly that concert is still more important to me. So I want to give these to you." Levi is holding the tickets for me. </p><p>"That is very nice of you. I will pay you back with some anime merchandise from the human world." I graciously take the tickets from Levi. </p><p>"That is super fair. There is a ton of stuff that I need." Levi agrees and leaves me alone. </p><p> </p><p>I check the date it's on the night before the twins’ birthday. This is the perfect opportunity for a little early birthday celebration. </p><p> </p><p>I already have gifts for them so this is only a bonus. Well, if they are up for it. </p><p> </p><p>I head to their room right away. </p><p> </p><p>I knock and hear someone say. "Come in."</p><p>I'm sure it's Beel. </p><p> </p><p>I open the door. Belphie looks at me with a sleepy expression while Beel smiles at me. </p><p>"Hey you two, I have a question about your birthday." I get straight to the point. </p><p>"Sure, ask whatever you want." Beel sounds very enthusiastic. </p><p>"Yeah, as long as it's not too tiresome." Belphie is still half asleep. </p><p>"Levi gave me tickets for a day and night in a spa for three people. It's on the day before your birthday and I thought it would be great if we could go." With a big smile, I show them the tickets. </p><p>"That kind of sounds like a pain. I mean we have to travel to get to the place." Belphie sounds not really in the mood for it. </p><p>"They got this great spa massage that is said to give you the best sleep ever and they also got an enormous buffet." Luckily enough I know just the right thing to motivate him, and I also throw something out there that will make Beel happy too. </p><p>"Oh, that sounds great! I mean I wanted to go anyway since you can see the stars very well up there at night." Beel seems to drool for a moment. </p><p>"Haha that's so you Beel, but it sounds pretty nice now that I think about it. We can celebrate our birthday morning in peace. It will be great." Belphie changes his tune rather quickly. </p><p>"Great, I will get Lucifer's permission for us. I'm so excited!" I beam with happiness. A spa day to relax just sounds perfect. </p><p>"Yeah, it will be fun. I'll make sure to thank Levi later." Beel is in a great mood. </p><p>Even Belphie seems affected by it. "We just get him something anime-themed. That will make him happy."</p><p> </p><p>With that, everything is settled. </p><p>Getting permission wasn't super easy but we did it in the end. </p><p> </p><p>I only pack the bare minimum. It's a trip that will take a few hours after all. While the hotel is free the trip itself isn't so we travel cheaply. With a train and a bus. </p><p>The journey is pretty pleasant, even when I nod off on the train. We had to start very early to get to the hotel in time. </p><p>I lean on Beel's shoulder and Belphie takes two seats all by himself across from us. It's pretty comfortable. </p><p>At breakfast time we have to stop Beel from buying the entire food cart but other than that it's a fun time. </p><p>We eat at the train station before riding our bus into the mountains. </p><p>I sit next to Belphie on the bus ride. He is sleeping on my shoulder this time. </p><p>Beel and I talk about different topics. I have some plans at the spa for sure. </p><p>The bus is a bit late but there's no issue. </p><p>Once we arrive at our final stop I stretch my body. I'm all tense after the long ride.</p><p> </p><p>Belphie studies the map on the side of the road and groans loudly. "This looks like a real hike."</p><p>I look at the map, the hotel is on the top of the mountain and we have to walk. Probably gonna take us an hour or two. Luckily I'm prepared. "We knew this Belphie. Just think of the nice spa treatment as your victory price." I try my best to motivate him. </p><p>"Yeah, and the nice food!" Beel doesn't lack motivation at least. </p><p>Belphie sighs and shrugs. "I will do my best. In the worst case, one of you has to carry me."</p><p>"Good luck with that, Belphie." I laugh at that. </p><p>"I'm sure you can do it." Beel gives him a friendly slap on the shoulder. </p><p>"I guess I have no choice." He shakes his head and groans. Then he starts walking. </p><p>Beel shrugs at me and we both laugh a little. </p><p>"Are you coming? You snails!" Belphie turns around and teases us playfully. </p><p>"I'll show you a snail!" I reply equally playful and speed up until I catch up with him. </p><p>In the end, we all walk together along the path. </p><p>It's more exhausting than I expected but the idea of a spa day is more than enough motivation for me. </p><p>Belphie, on the other hand, looks like he suffers. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Beel has a worried tone. </p><p>"I'm fine." Belphie doesn't sound convincing. </p><p>"I can carry you." Beel is worried. </p><p>"I can still walk." Belphie wants to push on just a little bit longer. </p><p>"Don't push yourself. Oh, look, that sign there means we are about halfway there." I point ahead to a fork in the road. </p><p>Beel looks at the sign. "Yeah, maybe we can take a short break then." </p><p>We've made good progress and are pretty much on time. "Sounds good to me. Let me check the map, I think there is a nice spot just a little bit ahead."I get the map from my side pocket. </p><p>"You don't need to do that just for me." Belphie doesn't want to be a bother to us. </p><p>"I'm getting hungry so I need a break." Beel is mostly concerned about what is best for everyone. </p><p>"In the guide, it said from the rest spot just a little bit ahead we have a great view of the hotel. I would like to see that." I chime in support of Beel and to give us all a well-deserved rest. </p><p>"I guess I have no choice. Let's take a break." Belphie shrugs with a smile. He knows very well that he needs a break but is too proud to admit that.</p><p> </p><p>We find the spot just a little bit ahead of the path. </p><p>It's a very nice spot with a great view not just of the hotel but also the surrounding nature. </p><p>I look in awe of the beautiful landscape. </p><p>Beel enjoys the snacks we have packed and Belphie has decided to take a quick nap. </p><p>It's a very peaceful scene. It makes me smile to see them both so relaxed. </p><p>Then I feel a slight chill in the air. I notice some dark clouds on the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>"That looks pretty bad." Almost as to confirm my bad feeling, Beel speaks up. </p><p>"Yes, we need to move asap. Have you eaten enough?" I worry about his huge appetite. </p><p>"I can eat while we walk. What about you, Belphie?" Beel tries to wake Belphie up. </p><p>He groans. "What is going on?" </p><p>"It looks like there is a storm coming," I say in an alert tone. </p><p>"Huh, I see, just give me a moment." Belphie gets slowly up. He seems pretty sluggish. </p><p>Another gust of wind hits me, something wet touching my skin. “We need to hurry, it's already starting to rain.”</p><p>"You are right." Beel looks with a worried expression towards the ever darker sky. </p><p>Belphie gets hit by some droplets of water and groans. "We should hurry." He seems to be fully awake now.</p><p> </p><p>I can only agree and so we hurry back to the path upwards of the mountain. </p><p>The rain now really starting to hit us all and soon it's down pouring. </p><p>It hits so hard the road is hard to see. </p><p>I have never been so wet my entire life. </p><p>We hurry our steps more, especially when thunder roars through the sky. </p><p>It's coming down now. </p><p>We had been prepared but certainly not enough. </p><p>Then I see that Beel has come to a halt, just a little bit in front of me. </p><p>Our path is blocked by a fallen tree.</p><p> </p><p>Belphie groans. "What are we supposed to do now? The path down is very far."</p><p>"Climbing it would be too dangerous too." The tree is huge and looks very slippery. </p><p>"It looks like there are rocks and mud on the other side too so removing it would only cause us harm." Beel has already scouted the situation. </p><p>"We have to take shelter from the rain. I saw a hut on the map, there should be a path right by marker 113." I have to speak loudly due to the rain and the wind picking up now too. </p><p>"Let's see if we are at 114 so it should be behind us," Beel confirms the marker. </p><p>"At least that's some good news. Let's get moving." Belphie seems very annoyed. I can't blame him.</p><p> </p><p>Beel and I can only agree. </p><p>By now I'm entirely soaked. </p><p>Still, there is no resting now. We silently walk back to the waymarker. </p><p>Then suddenly something pushes me out of the way and something big crushes right next to me. </p><p>Then I realize that a tree just fell inches away from me. I look surprised at the tree and then at Beel. Who has shoved me away.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" His face twists in pain and yet Beel is only worried about me. </p><p>"Y-yeah but what about you?" I can see that he got hit. His cheek is bleeding and his shirt is torn right at the shoulder. The tree must've hit him there. </p><p>"I'm good. Let's be careful." Beel acts like he is fine. I'm still worried. As soon as we hit shelter I will treat his wounds. </p><p>We carefully move as fast as we can. The ground is slippery. </p><p>"Beel stop pretending to be fine, you are limping." Belphie looks angrily at Beel. I look at him and notice that Belphie is right. </p><p>The guilt is ripping my heart out. "Beel come lean on me. It will only get worse if you don't." I can't stand seeing him like this. </p><p>"No, I'm too heavy for you." He bluntly refuses. </p><p>"I'm too wet and tired for this Beel just lean on us both." Belphie doesn't take no for an answer. </p><p>Beel sighs but doesn't refuse our help. "Fine."</p><p>"We should be there soon. Just hold on for a little bit longer." With that, I carefully take Beels injured side and Belphie takes his other side.</p><p> </p><p>Belphie takes the brunt of Beel's weight. </p><p>I know he is much stronger than me but he still struggles. </p><p>This slows us down even more but nobody complains at all. We all might get wet but we just focus on getting to safety. </p><p>"There I can see the shelter." I can see a small hut in between the trees.</p><p>"Thank the demon lord." Belphie seems to be very relieved. </p><p>"Just a little more and we can all rest," I say this mostly to Beel. </p><p>Once we finally hit the small, but cozy and sturdy hut we are all very happy. </p><p>Beel sinks to the ground, checking his leg. "It's not broken at least so with some bandages and rest I'll be as good as new by tomorrow morning. </p><p>"That's good to hear. We got some wood so I'll make a fire." Belphie lights up the fireplace. </p><p>"I will treat your injuries. Take your shirt off. It needs to dry anyway." I don't care much about being wet right now and get my first aid kit from my bag. </p><p>"You should change into something dry first. If you stay like this we will have far bigger issues than my injuries." Beel looks at me with a stern voice. </p><p>"He is right." Belphie is already half-naked. I turn around blushing. "Belphie, gee warn me when you do this." </p><p>"There is no need to be shy. You should take a closer look while you can." At least Belphie hasn't lost his humor yet. </p><p>I throw a towel at him. "No thank you, and you both better not peek while I change." I huff, slightly embarrassed. </p><p>"It's not like you have anything we haven't seen yet." Belphie uses this chance to tease me. </p><p>"Just be polite, Belphie. I'll make sure he doesn't look, don't worry." Beel encourages me greatly with his words. </p><p>"Whatever. I will go and call the hotel for help and I won't look." Belphie shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>I turn around and undress my wet clothes. Luckily, we planned to stay the night.</p><p>I'm glad to be out of my wet clothes and quickly dress something dry. I dry my hair and then turn back to Beel, to finally treat his wounds.</p><p>He didn't even bother to wear a shirt yet, which makes it just a little bit harder for me. </p><p>A bit embarrassed I treat his foot first. "It's a bit swollen. I will put some cream on it and a bandage. You should just take it easy for today unless it swells more we are fine." I give Beel a quick summary of my thoughts. </p><p>"Yeah, that is what I'm thinking too. I'll be fine by morning." He wholeheartedly agrees. </p><p>I hope he is right and carefully start to apply the cream. Beel slightly winces from the pain. I feel very bad for him. "Just a little more." I wrap the bandage around his foot, ankle, and a bit up his leg. "There we go."</p><p>Beel moves his food a bit. "Much better, thank you so much." He smiles gratefully at me. </p><p>"No problem, now I will clean your other wounds." I get the disinfectant and bandaids out. </p><p>Beel looks with great discomfort to the disinfectant. He doesn't like how it stings. </p><p>"I know you hate it but you know it has to be done. If you keep still I will treat you with your favorite chocolate bar." I'm being a bit playful, trying to cheer him up more than anything else. </p><p>"I will be good then!" Beel is instantly motivated by the prospect of chocolate. It's so cute that it makes me chuckle. </p><p>"Have you my favorite too?" At that moment Belphie comes back.</p><p>"Sure, I love those too after all. I actually got a value pack with all our favorites." I had planned to surprise them both on the trip back, but due to our current circumstances now is a better time. </p><p>"Oh, nice. Can I get them out of the bag? All this running made me kinda hungry." Belphie seems pretty chipper again. </p><p>"Sure, but what did the hotel say?" I'm pretty curious about that. I start to carefully disinfect Beel’s arm while I wait for Belphies answer.</p><p>"They can't get to us with this storm raging but they are sure it will be gone by tomorrow. They were very sorry about the whole situation. It sounds like they will greatly extend our stay." This explains Belphie's great mood. </p><p>"Won't the others be disappointed if we aren't back by tomorrow evening?" Beel seems conflicted. </p><p>"They will survive, plus we might just do it another time anyway. The hotel will likely give us some vouchers or something." Belphie doesn't sound concerned at all. </p><p>"Lucifer won't let us miss a couple of days of school anyways." I put a few bandaids on Beels shoulder and then start to disinfect his cheek. </p><p>None of the injuries are deep, this gives me great relief. </p><p>Belphie sighs. "Too bad really. How are your injuries?" </p><p>"I'm fine." Just then Beel winces from the disinfectant. </p><p>"Hold still." I can't work well with him moving around. </p><p>"Sorry." Beel mumbles. </p><p>Belphie has pulled out the bag of sweets. "Talk about a big stash of goods. You put Beel to shame." Belphie gives me a light chuckle. </p><p>"Not really, about 90 percent of my backpack was stuffed with food." Beel is eyeing the sweets. </p><p>"At least we won't starve." Belphie shakes his head.</p><p>"At least he didn't bring an extra pillow." I put a bandaid on Beels cheek. "There all done."</p><p>"Hey, I need that extra pillow and tonight you will be grateful that I also packed a blanket." Belphie buffs slightly. </p><p>"Ahh, thank the demon lord. Now I can eat!" Beel is just glad he doesn't have to sit still anymore. </p><p>He gives me and Belphie a fair share of treats before starting to shove chocolate into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Belphie eats his portion with much enjoyment. </p><p>I suddenly start to shiver. "Now that I think about it. How are we going to sleep here tonight?" I haven't packed a blanket. </p><p>"I suppose we all share my pillow and blanket. It will be tight but we will be warm that way." Belphie shrugs like it's no big deal at all. </p><p>"Kinda like a sleepover in one bed." Beel doesn't look fazed at all either.</p><p>They both are probably used to this, meanwhile, I'm not. </p><p>"Are you saying that we should all cuddle up under one blanket?" It's pretty embarrassing to me, I blush. </p><p>"Yeah, unless you want to catch a cold." Belphie smirks at me. </p><p>"There is no way I will let that happen." Beel seems to agree with Belphie. </p><p>"Will we even all fit under that blanket?" I can't imagine that. </p><p>"Let me show you." Belphie pulls his backpack towards him and produces his pillow and a huge blanket. </p><p>My eyes widen and I gasp from the surprise. "How did you fit that in there?!"</p><p>"Magic, of course." Belphie is very amused. </p><p>Of course, it was magic. Pretty stupid question of me.</p><p> </p><p>Belphie spreads the blanket out and I can see that it will fit all of us without issues. </p><p>Beel wraps the blanket around himself, with a bit of help from Belphie. </p><p>There is definitely plenty of space for me and Belphie left.</p><p> </p><p>"As much as I'd love for you to be in the middle, we have to use Beel as our heater." Belphie seems slightly frustrated by this.</p><p>"It's kinda mean to refer to Beel as a heater but I'm fine with this." There aren't many other choices anyway. "More importantly, are you fine laying in the middle with your shoulder being injured?" I'm still very worried about him. </p><p>"It's fine he isn't wrong and it doesn't hurt that much anyway. I'm more worried that me and Belphie somehow squish you when we sleep." Beel is as usual mostly concerned about anyone but himself. </p><p>"Yeah, that would be terrible, as unlikely as that might be." Belphie seems troubled by the thought too. </p><p>"Alright, but if you have pain you have to promise to tell us." I look with a stern face at Beel. </p><p>Beel nods. "I will."</p><p>"Alright then, I'm tired so I will get comfortable now." Belphie yawns very loudly, it's a surprise he even lasted this long. He then proceeds to sit right next to Beel and without a second thought he snuggles up to him. </p><p>Beel doesn't even bat an eye. I'm used to Belphie doing the same thing to me so it's not that odd. </p><p>I again start to shiver. </p><p>"Come here, you need to warm up." Beel is very worried about my health. It would be very bad if I catch a cold. "You are right." I carefully move next to Beel, making sure I don't hit his shoulder. </p><p>He wraps the blanket around me. It's very warm, helped by Beels natural heat. </p><p>"You can move closer." Beel encourages me with a soft voice. </p><p>There is very little space between us even now. I still take his offer and scoot closer. My side is now touching him. I'm very aware of our closeness. </p><p>Beel puts his arm around me, erasing any distance between us. </p><p>I feel embarrassed but it's very comfortable so I settle down pretty quickly. </p><p>"Does it hurt?" I want to make sure that Beel is also comfortable. </p><p>"Hm? No, not at all." Beel seems almost surprised by my question. Has he forgotten about his injury already?</p><p>"Hey, can you hand me some of the snacks?" Belphie sounds like he is already half asleep. </p><p>"Hold on." A bit reluctant to leave my comfortable spot and reach out to grab the package of sweets.</p><p>"Thanks." Belphie eats one of his favorites with a gleeful smile. Then he grabs another one. "Here Beel for you." He can tell that Beel is still hungry.</p><p>"Very nice of you." Beel eats it with glee. </p><p>I take a turn and feed Beel next, while also grabbing one for myself. </p><p>Belphie and I repeat this a couple of times.</p><p> </p><p>Then Belphie yawns again, very loudly. </p><p>I admit that I'm feeling pretty sleepy myself. The warmth of the blanket and the stress of the day finally seem to catch up with me. I yawn almost in unison with Belphie. </p><p>"We should all rest for a while." Beel makes a very good point. </p><p>"I agree." Belphie seems to be already half asleep. </p><p>"Sleep well." I get more comfortable at Beels side.</p><p> </p><p>Soon I hear Belphie softly snoring. I, on the other hand, just can't find any rest. I try to focus on the sound of the Storm. My thoughts keep on coming back to feeling guilty. I know it's not really my fault but I'm still sad about possibly ruining their birthday. </p><p>I sigh quietly. </p><p>"Is something wrong?" Beel speaks in a hushed tone. </p><p>"I just can't relax." I feel bad for bothering Beel. </p><p>"Sorry, it's not very comfortable." He seems to think this is somehow his fault. </p><p>"No, that's not it. I just feel bad about today." I admit while whispering. </p><p>"But this is still pretty nice. I mean we are all safe and together." Beel speaks softly. </p><p>"Isn't this a bad way to start your birthday?" I just wanted them to have a nice day but now we are all stuck in a small hut. </p><p>"I can only speak for myself, but I'm with the people that I love the most and I can't think of a better way to celebrate my birthday."I can hear Beels smile in his voice. This comforts me greatly. </p><p>"He is right." Belphie chimes in, sounding more asleep than awake. </p><p>"Thank you both." I smile and relax a bit.</p><p> </p><p>As long as they are happy I'm happy. </p><p>I can feel Beel squeeze me just a bit closer towards him. </p><p>After a while, the sound of both boys soft breathing and the sound of the rain on the roof lull me to sleep. </p><p>At some point, I wake up and realize it's the next morning. </p><p>I'm still curled up in the blanket. Now on the floor and sharing Belphies pillow. I feel a bit drowsy when I get up. Belphie is still asleep. </p><p>I can't see Beel anywhere. I sit up and look around.</p><p> </p><p>My movements wake Belphie up. "Hm? Is it morning already?" He still seems to be more asleep than awake. </p><p>"Happy birthday Belphie." I smile at his sleepy face. </p><p>"Thanks, do I get a birthday kiss?" He smiles at me in a teasing manner. </p><p>"Maybe later." I can only shake my head at this comment. "I will go look for Beel." Slowly I get up. </p><p>I hear Belphie moving around. "Hold on, I'm coming."</p><p>Belphie gets up, sluggishly. </p><p>I grab my now dry coat and wait for Belphie at the door. </p><p>We head outside and I see Beel checking on the surrounding area. </p><p>"Good morning Beel." I get his attention. </p><p>"Good morning." He smiles. </p><p>"Happy birthday." I congratulate him with a big smile. </p><p>"Thank you." He smiles back at me and then notices Belphie behind me, "Happy birthday Belphie." </p><p>"Happy birthday Beel. How is the road looking?" Belphie stretches. </p><p>"It looks pretty fine. We should get help soon enough. Let's have some breakfast while we wait." Beel seems to be hungry again. </p><p>"Sure." Suddenly I notice the sun bursting through the clouds, flooding everything in the beautiful morning light. I look at it in awe. "Wow, this is so beautiful."</p><p>"It's hard to believe that it was so miserable here yesterday." Belphie looks at the sky with a smile. </p><p>"It's very pretty. I'm glad we came here." Beel has a very gentle expression. </p><p>"Let's eat out here and enjoy the sun." I think this is the best idea. </p><p>"Sounds perfect." Belphie agrees right away. </p><p>"Good that I haven't eaten all I brought yet." Beel smiles and heads back into the hut. </p><p>"Can you bring the picnic blanket from my bag?" Belphie seems to have blankets for all occasions in his bag.</p><p>Beel nods and soon comes back with a blanket and food. There's plenty for everyone. </p><p>We all get comfortable and start our breakfast. </p><p>"I think this might be the best birthday we've had in quite a while." Belphie smiles at me. </p><p>"I agree," Beel says in the middle of chewing his food. </p><p>I smile at both of them. "Next year we will make it even better."</p><p> </p><p>With that, we all smile and look over the surprisingly great view.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the read</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>